Marriage of Convenience
by Piggy Shu Warrior
Summary: <html><head></head>Anna has been locked away all of her life. Hans has been ignored and lonely. Both desire freedom from their lives. Loneliness causes people to do crazy things...including marriage...! What will the outcome be if they enter in a marriage of convenience?</html>
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's notes: I as watching a frozen and thought...hey, let's try another fic! I am currently writing one called,"To Grow Up." It's about Elsa forcing a marriage on Anna to prevent war, but what if she doesn't want to wed to the man that betrayed her? Go review and read...**

**Please realize this is a fanfic and not going exactly by the script...Elsa is written as a very private and very distant sister in this...and Hans is actually a good guy. Haha. So if you're just going to complain about that, I'm sure you can flame somewhere else.**

**This will be a prologue of a new fic...I'll be honest. I like reviews & whatever stories have the most decides usually get the most attention!**

**Marriage of Convenience**

**Prologue**

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Hans, the Prince of the Southern Isles was on his knee. Is this how Cinderella felt when Prince Charming asked for her hand in marriage? The story made it seem as if all of her problems were solved. Cinderella not only had a man who loved her, but it was a way for her to get away from her horrible stepmother and stepsisters. It meant freedom!

Freedom. It was the first time Anna had experienced it since she was a child. There had always been gates, bars, or doors closing her in. All she could remember was losing her parents at a very young age. It had hurt for awhile, but it went away in time. She had reached out for her sister, then, desiring love. All she received was a closed door.

That's when Anna realized she would never be able to escape. Was it really her destiny to be locked away forever?

When she was younger, she spent hours reading some of her mother's romance novels. In every single book she read, a prince would come, declare his love, marry the princess, and they would live happily ever after.

Except...there was no such thing as a happily ever after.

"Hans, you're being silly...just because I told you I want to get away doesn't mean i will marry a stranger..."The princess smirked and rested her hands on her hips. A marriage proposal...after knowing each other less than eight hours?

A smile grew on the Prince's face as he stood reluctantly. "You think I'm being rash."

"Rash? More like standing on the edge of a castle and jumping without looking at the sharp rocks where you will land." Her blue eyes flickered in amusement.

_It feels so good to actually talk to someone...much better than pictures on the wall. Ugh, it's getting late. I can already hear the music winding down. Does this night really have to end? Do I really have to go back? _

Hans looked over his shoulder. From where they were, they could see people begin to slowly trickle to their carriages. The party seemed to be wrapping up. Soon enough, the gates would be closed again.

.

.

.

The walk to the castle was slow. Anna seemed to be taking her time and enjoying her surroundings. The beautiful night sounds, the chirping crickets, the actual smell of grass. Her hand was tucked properly into the crook of Hans' arm.

"The gates close...and then what happens, Anna? Do you really want that life?"

She reluctantly stopped. "It's my life, Hans, what other choice do I have?"

"...marry me, Anna..." His gloved hands came around to frame her waist. He turned her toward him. Earlier, it had seemed comical, but now?

"Hans-"

He quickly interrupted her,"Anna, think about it! Do you really think we met each other by accident? You want to be free! You want to go outside the gates and have friends and travel the world! You could do that! If you marry me, you wouldn't be under her dictatorship, you'd be my wife... We could get a house by the-"

Whoever wrote Cinderella had drank too much wine. No one met each other and fell in love after a single night. There was no such thing as a fairy godmother or magic...it was all a fairytale!

Fairytales were written for people with a sad, lonely life. They were written for people who needed an escape from their reality. It gave people with a normal life a sense of hope. Anna had prayed many nights that one day she would have a fairy godmother...that she would actually find love.

It never happened. She had spent the entire evening with a Prince. There was no spark, no love, but there was a marriage proposal.

"Why would you marry me if we don't love each other?"

The prince drug his fingers through his hair. _Wow, maybe I did drink too much. I'm proposing to a girl I just met. Am I that desperate? _"I told you I have twelve brothers...I'm the baby of the kingdom. I'm treated as if I do not even exist. what kind of life is that? I just want...I want a way out. I want a life, Anna, I want a chance to start over and get away from..."

"...from the loneliness..." Anna understood how he felt all too well.

"...if we marry, you can get outside of the walls...and I'll get away from my brothers...it will be...a marriage of convenience..." Hans felt his face flush. He had drank too much. He had enjoyed the young princess' company, but he knew better than to speak so openly to a stranger.

_...maybe I should just join the military. I'll get away from them, I can start my own life._

The princess of Arendale bit her lip. Life wasn't magical...it was horrible...and if by some odd reason, you are handed an offer...you take it. "Okay, Hans, a marriage of convenience...can I say something Even more crazy? I'll marry you..."

The two looked at each other. They were complete strangers. They were lonely. Yet, for some odd reason, life handed them an escape to their lives.

...they would take it...

.

.

.


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: I'll admit it. I'm a Hans x Anna fan, sometimes. Hahaha. Just a warning Elsa is very OOC in this fic.**

**Currently writing another story "To Grow Up" where Anna is being forced to wed Hans, but she runs from the responsibility. Go check it out! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marriage of Convenience<p>

* * *

><p>"Anna, can I speak to you alone?" The Queen sat on her throne with a look of stone on her face. Her gloved fingers tapped the arm handle slowly. Her eyes were wide and looked as if she could freeze the world with her glare.<p>

Hans bowed reluctantly. He stole a glance at Anna. Her face had turned ash white. Slowly, a guard came to stand beside Hans,"I'll show you to the drawing room." The Prince stole one more glance from behind his shoulder before exiting the room. He felt like he was leaving Anna with a shark.

He knew that look so well. So many times, he had been summoned into his eldest brother's throne room. It was right after his father had passed away. His eldest resumed the throne. Hans had learned to stay silent and out of view while growing up. He was ignored while growing up, anyways. But his eldest brother had a special dislike against him.

Whether the King asked him to muck the horse stalls, to lead a battalion into battle (twice), or even tried to arrange a marriage for him with a commoner just so they could get free horses...Hand had always humbly and obeyed. Not this time. His brother had been sore at him these past few weeks after the young maiden had found a beau and married another. Maybe he was angry his rule wasn't obeyed. But when his brother didn't get his way, he was dangerous.

The kingdom was hosting a party for their triumphant trading business and how it boomed this year. There had been friends, food, ame a lot of alcohol. The King enjoyed a drink. After a few hours, he had kept his eye on his little brother...and made a rash decision.

A commoner had been payed a great sum to slaughter Hans and at a very good price. The man had lured Hans into helping with an injured horse, but once he saw a knife unsheathed, he knew it was an attack. He left the man with a black eye. Also, a vow to never return under his brother's rule.

Maybe it was why he felt so hurt for Anna. A part of him understood just how hard it was to be controlled like a puppet. He didn't know the Queen very well, but had heard stories of her powers. They were great and were to be feared. Were they able to be controlled-is that why the Queen always locked the gates?

Hans had tried to urge Anna to have a secret wedding, but she would have none of it. The young princess wanted her sister to know just what her extreme rule had caused her to do. So, timidly, they had asked for an audience with the Queen.

.

.

.

"Marriage, Anna? You don't even know the man." Elsa almost laughed. "Don't tell me you love him after only one night?"

Anna looked into her sister's eyes,"I don't love him."

"Then why would you marry a complete stranger? I thought if I opened the gates, you would conduct yourself like royalty, but I see I am mistaken. I don't have the time nor the energy to watch you constantly. You will be escorted to your room and you will never step outside again!"

Anna stood her full height. "I will not be locked up anymore. That is all you have done to me! For years, even after your powers surfaced, I have tried to love you, try and be your friend! Every single night of my life, I have cried because I needed love! I was so lonely! Not anymore, Elsa. I am not a puppet and I am tired of being locked away. I am of age and the law fully grants me freedom from your rule, I can do as I please-"

Elsa sat on the edge of her throne. Fear reflected in her eyes. Anna would leave her? It was her only comfort of normal with her hellish powers! If she could control Anna, she felt she had some type of control on her powers! But if she left..?

"I am the Queen and I forbid it," she whispered.

"I waited to long for you, Elsa. I can't wait for you to learn to love me. I can't live like his anymore. We will leave Arrendale at once...please, forgive me..."

.

.

.

They needed to get out of here. Now. Unease rested on Anna's shoulders. A sudden chill wrapped around her body as the skies began to thicken with gray clouds. Anna ran to the drawing room and stared at Hans,"W-we need to go..."

Her eyes made him realize it was time to go. He thanked th guard, turned on his heel, and escorted Anna towards the front of the palace. A coach stood ready for instruction. "To the forge...quickly..."

As soon as the door clicked into place, Hans turned to Anna. Her hands shook in fear. What had she done? Was this really smart? The gates began to close at the front of the palace, but the coach made it out just in time. "You're shaking..."

His hands covered hers. He sat on the opposite side of the couch and looked directly at her. "You have every right to back out of this."

The princess looked out of the windows. It was beautiful and sunny earlier...now? Snow had began to fall. "We don't have time. We have to leave Arrendale now."

.

.

.

It took only twenty minutes for the coachman to reach the forge. Even the mariners knew something was amiss with the weather. Anchors were being hoisted up and men were clamoring to get on their ships.

Hans pulled opened the door,"I will be back in just a moment. Wait here."

The prince set off on foot and went to each nearby mariner. It looked as if he were speaking to them. Finally, a man in a white jacket and captain's hat stood before him. He listened to Hans, looked at the young princess, and then directed his eyes to a pile of money Hans showed him. The man looked around. Like a sneaky child, he nodded and tucked the bills in his pocket.

"What was that?"

"I secured us a passage to London...its a few weeks journey. It was the furthest place away I could think of."

"I've read about London..." All of her story books told of beautiful dances of London, a King and Queen, and depicte the perfect life.

"Come, then, we set sail in fifteen minutes..."

.

.

.

It didn't dawn on Anna that she had nothing in her name. The men had asked for her trunk. She had nothing! Her dowry, her gowns, even her shoes were all at the palace! All she owned what was on her back and a few bills she had tucked in her jacket pocket before leaving.

The captain escorted the two on deck and began to walk towards the bad of the ship,"My name is Captain Dew. You and your husband's quarters will be located next to mine. It is a servants' quarter, so smaller, but it will do until we reach London."

"Oh, but we are not married yet. So, where would I stay during this time?" Anna smiled at the captain.

He looked at the young princess,"Well, I'm a God-fearing man, ma'am, and I cannot allow you to stay on this ship unless you're married to this here man..."

"...but I can just have my own room and I will be fine...I will stay out of the way..."

The captain didn't back down,"I may fear God, ma'am, but I'm also a man. These men haven't seen anything as beautiful as you in quite some time. There are some here who don't fear the higher power and can do things to a lady I won't even mention. You will need a man's protection." His eyes were wide with warning.

Hans looked at Anna wearily. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The clouds around Arrendale now black and snow has finally began to fall. How much more time did they have?

"...we can go back, Anna, there is still time before they leave." How stupid was he? They were in such a rush, he didn't realize she didn't have trunks or any personal belongings. All they had was what they wore and money Hans had stashed away for safe keeping.

"I don't want to go back, Hans."

Hans placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes,"Maybe this isn't right. Maybe we did decide too fast. I'm not going to make you live your life in a strange place without the comforts of home. Besides, we don't have time to find a preacher-"

"Now, one of our men is a minister...we can have you wed before the hour..."Thst is...if you wish?" Captain Dew smiled.

Anna looked at a very apprehensive Hans. No flowers, no wedding gown, no cake? She looked down at her dress. She was dressed for a ball...but her own wedding? She had planned every little detail of her wedding. She would wear a lace gown with a single red rose. A runner would be in the church...all those dreams vanished.

Common sense told her to run back to the palace. There was another way. But when she looked up at the man she knew as a complete stranger, a peace settled in her heart.

_Oh, mamma, I wish you were here to guide me. I'm so confused and alone._

Ar that exact moment, Hans squeezed her hand and a smile formed on his face,"No hard feelings on what you decide..."

She didn't skip a beat,"I'm tired of gates, Hans. I want an adventure. Let's do this..."

.

.

.


	3. The seasickness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Author's Note: This is a Hans x Anna. Elsa is completely out of character in this fic. Please let me know what you think...I wasn't an Anna x Hans fan until I read some new docs uploaded lately...always keep an open mind!**

**Please go check out my other story of Frozen,"To Grow Up." Elsa forced an arranged marriage on Anna, but she runs away. It's a HxE and an AnnaxKristoff.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**this is completely a fluff chapter=)**

* * *

><p>Marriage of convenience<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Do you have the rings?" A rugged man with a beard stood before the royal couple. He had more hair on his face than he did on his head. Short in stature, he actually came up to Hans' shoulders.

Many of the crew members were oblivious to what was going on. Men walked around with crates on their arms. Others were tying down barrels with ropes for their journey. The wind was picking up and it looked like a storm. The captain had given orders to set sail immediately...so his crew saw just to that.

Hans was silent for a moment. He looked down at this woman he had just met. _Just met!_ There had been no time to order rings or even let her have a beautiful wedding gown! His mother would turn over in her grave if she knew he was marrying just to escape his brothers. "I...we didn't have time to..."

"I don't need a ring, Hans," Anna lightheartedly tapped his hand with hers. Her eyes were wide with sincerity."But every bride must have a ring," the man scratched his beard for a moment. Looking up at the tall man, he commented,"You have a beautiful bride and she deserves a beautiful ring. What about that fancy band you're wearing?"

Following the minister's gaze, he knew exactly what he was talking about. His father's ring. Hand had been the youngest child, but the King had also made him the favorite son. Maybe that was why all of his brother's despised him. His father had loved him, favored him, but what could he give a last heir? Certainly not a throne? But he had given him his love. Just before his death, he slipped the band on his finger.

_"Be the man I would be proud of, Hans." _

It was a statement...but Hans had made it his life's duty to please his father. The prince twisted the ring on his finger before slipping it off. "You're right. She does deserve a beautiful ring."

Anna felt her cheeks flame as he slipped the band on her finger. The minister continued to speak, but the two seemed to be in a different world. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

A kiss? Were they really expected to kiss? The question was answered when the captain's loud voice rose from behind the minister,"Going to kiss her, son?"

Hans looked down at the woman before him. No, at his wife. He was married. What on earth had they just done? A look that Hans couldn't register was on his wife's face. Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted.

_She really is beautiful._

Slowly, the prince inched closer and closer to her. One of his hands grasped her arm while the other gently touched the side of her cheek. His fingers felt like a feather tracing her facial features. "May I kiss the bride?"

It was innocent. Anna, her cheeks now flaming, nodded. His lips covered hers for a brief moment. His fingers rested under her chin. The sound of a loud "guffaw" was heard from behind the minister. The captain smiled,"Now, that a boy! Come with me, now, I'll show you to your quarters."

Anna couldn't help but touch her lips. _It was my first kiss_. Hans, following the captain, tucked his wife's arm into his and lead the way to their living space.

The captain had opened a beautiful door to a very small quarter. His eyes were filled with pride as he pointed out each piece of furniture,"You have the bed there, a desk, and your own private bathing area just behind that curtain. The closet is rather small, but it is a rather short journey. Welcome aboard...and congratulations..."

Two lamps were lit by the desk. The room **was** rather small. It looked rather intimate. Hans turned to his wife of five minutes,"I will leave you to rest. Is there anything you would like?"

"Hans, is this ring special?" Anna had twisted the precious gold around her finger. It felt rather odd to wear jewelry. She had never worn a ring before. Her mother had several beautiful pieces of jewelry, but Anna had always felt odd when she looked at them. It almost seemed forbidden to wear the precious jewels. Elsa and Anna, after their parents' death, had left their parents' room the exact same. Nothing had been changed and no one had slept in that bed since.

"My father gave it to me on his deathbed. I loved him very much." The prince had a moment of vulnerability. Pulling his watch out of his jacket pocket, he tried to change the subject,"I will ask the captain about dinner. Why don't you rest before then?"

This had been a big day for both of them. Many decisions had been made. Fights had started between siblings. They both just married complete strangers. Why? Because they both wanted to be free.

Anna offered a small smile. Of course, it would take time for them to learn about one another. "I will wear it with special care, then."

His watch was placed back in his pocket. His eyes studied his wife for a moment. Such an innocent, caring creature. "I gave that to you willingly, Anna. I trust you."

.

.

.

What time was it? Anna opened her eyes reluctantly. Her body felt as if she had been through the ringer. Her muscles ached, her head throbbed! Darkness filled the small room. A feeling of being rocked overcame her.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Her mother used to rock her as a child. They would sit in the giant rocking chair by the window and watch the sky when it was awake. It was a beautiful memory. The wave of naeusous in her stomach drew her back to reality.

Hans pulled open the cabin door. A small candle was in his hand. Placing it on the table, he studied his wife closely. "...you're finally awake...how are you feeling?"

"Not so good...this rocking makes me...not so good..." Anna sounded confused at her own statement.

"It's seasickness. It will pass in a day or two. Your body will adjust to being on the water." A small cup was in his hands. Steam rose from the top of it. "Do you want to try some soup from dinner?"

Anna sat upright in bed,"I missed dinner?! Oh, how embarrassing! You didn't wake me! I must go apologize for-"

"You will do nothing of the sort. You will lay here until you're rested and well. The captain understands if you're growing in your sea legs..." The rebuke was firm, but gentle all at once.

Her stomach growled as the soup slowly slid down her throat. She loved food. Normally, dinner consisted of at least two plates for herself. The kitchen staff had always teased her about her love for food. Placing the cup on the nightstand by the bed, she rested Her head against the pillow once more.

"Will you be alright?" Hans questioned. He now sat beside her on the bed. His eyes studied her. He must admit it was his first time nursing a sick wife...even woman at that...when men on the ship would get sick on the trip over, they would be strapped into a bed and a bucket was placed beside them. How did one care for a princess?

Anna nodded her head, already drifting into sleep.

.

.

.

2 am. Hans could feel his body fighting him to sray balanced and sleep. The wooden chair was not as comfortable as he wished. His feet were crossed at the ankles, his arms crossed against his chest. It had been a rather long night. Only the sound of the ship slicing through the waters could be heard. Occasionally, the watchmen would yell a warning to the captain of a sighting.

Hans glanced at the sleeping Anna. She hugged the pillow for dear life. She had been whimpering in her sleep. He even heard her call for "Elsa" on several occasions. When he had felt her forehead, she was clammy. What more could he do?

Seasickness was every sailor's worst nightmare. It put your stomach in knots, sent your head spinning, and normally your stomach heaving.

Anna finally let out a cry. A gut wrenching sound came from her throat as she grasped the bucket that was placed beside her bed. All of the contents of her stomach were emptied.

"Anna!" He was by her side instantly. The fatigue was forgotten as he held out a damp rag to her forehead. Guilt weighed on his shoulders. What could he do?

She hiccuped a cry as she finally sat up. If the light was on, her husband could see just how mortified she looked. Dabbing a handkerchief against her lips, she tried to clean herself up. "I'm sorry, Hans, I'm...such a baby...I didn't mean to wake you."

He almost could laugh at how adorable she was. "You have no reason to apologize, I wish I knew how to make it easier on you. Should I send for the doctor on board?"

"No, no...I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Her head began to throb once more. Her empty stomach seemed to make it easier to handle...but her head! Maybe this whole running away idea was not such a good plan. Emotions clogged her throat as she began to realize she no longer had a home. She was homeless, a horrible sister, and now married to a stranger...of whom she was wretching in front of!

"Anna, Please, calm yourself..." Hans did what common sense told him to do. He pulled his wife into his arms and rested against the headboard of small bed. Her back was pressed against his solid chest. "Try and sleep..."

His fingers had become entangled in her hair. Releasing her braids, he raked his fingers slowly in her scalp. The pressure caused her head to lessen in its throbbing. It felt like magic. Her eyes were becoming heavy with sleep,"..but what if I become sick again?"

She heard him laugh.

She fell asleep.

.

.

.


	4. A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Hmm...too many stories I have going on, yet this one calls to me. Let us find out how this goes, eh?:)**

**What do you think so far? Also, check out,"To Grow Up"!**

* * *

><p>Marriage of Convenience<p>

* * *

><p>At least the spinning of her head finally stopped.<p>

Anna refused to open her eyes. Morning fog clouded her mind. Was she dreaming...or awake? Did she get hit by a buggy and horse?! Maybe the cook could bring her some soup.

Memories of the previous night flooded her mind. _Oh...I'm not at Arrendale...I wonder where we are now?_ Her arm covered her eyes. _Ugh. What a night._ The back and forth of the boat had made her lose all of the contents of her stomach. Never had she experienced seasickness before, but it was an experience she didn't want to relive. The sooner she got off of this boat, the better!

Her cheeks flamed red as she thought about just how ruined her dress was. Her only dress. Glancing down, her breathe caught in her throat. She wasn't in her dress. She was in her camisole and her pantaloons.

At that exact moment, the cabin door swung open. Hans, who was now in worker pants and a shirt, offered her a small smile. "Good morning, my lady. How are you feeling?"

"W-where are my clothes? Where are your clothes? What happened?!" Words fumbled out of her mouth. Anna sat upright in the bed despite her pounding head. The blanket rested in her lap.

Hans couldn't look away. A gentlemen would've looked away. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes taking in his wife's small frame and beautiful face. "Um, Anna..."

The princess jerked up the blanket and buried her face in her hands,"...can this morning get any more embarrassing?!"

Hans tried not to smile,"You had began to burn up last night, so I called for the doctor. He and the nurse, Amy, are married. She put away your clothes to cool you...as for my clothes? I love the sea...so I asked the captain if I could work instead of sitting idly for these next few weeks. Besides, I'm sure the extra finances I am earning we can use to get established in London."

A sense of relief washed over her. A nurse had unclothed her. If her memory served her right, it was Hans who had attended to her most of the night. Proper etiquette was thrown out the window last night when she clung to him in the bed. She distinctively remembered her head in his lap, his fingers in her hair. That she remembered quite well.

"I will call for Amy to come to you," he whispered at her unease.

"I am sure Amy has a lot to do, I can survive without a lady's maid, Hans." Her tone had turned bitter. What exactly did she have? She only owned one set of clothes...! She didn't bring anything with her! Maybe this wS a rash decision! Worry began to wrap around her shoulders.

And Hans, a prince, was in worker's clothing! He looked different! Even his attitude seemed different! And he was working to earn money? He was taking orders from someone else?! It humbled her.

His hand rested on the door handle,"I just thought she would bring you comfort. I wasn't accusing you of not surviving. I just wish you to be well and at ease."

"...okay, maybe this once?"

.

.

.

"Ayi, my lady, I have never seen so much wretch in my life! Even the men who ate cook's biscuits didng get that sick...and they had th stomach flu!" Amy was a jolly woman. In the short hour she sat with Anna, the princess learned a lot about her new friend. The doctor and Amy were married for almost thirty years, they couldn't have children, and they enjoyed life on the sea.

Anna cringed,"Thank you...I guess? Anna, my clothes...what can I do-"

"Your husband already asked that. I searched every inch of this vessel and we found a few items you can have." She was smiling from her accomplishment. In her hand, she offered two pair of men britches, three shirts that looked as din hey we're itchy, and a few other items. "And the wind blows my hair all over the place, so I usually keep it braided with one of these...and if it's really windy, I wear a cap...one of those I found, too!"

Britches? Her father was rolling over in his grave right now. He was a true gentlemen and never saw his daughters wear such "vile" things. One time, she had found a pair in a trunk and her father scolded her when he saw her playing in them.

Well, everything in her life had been turned upside down. Why not her wardrobe? She didn't like corsets anyway. Maybe for once, he could breath easy. "Thank you," Anna murmured.

"For what, lass?"

She smiled,"For being my friend."

.

.

.

Dinner couldn't come soon enough. Hans felt his stomach rumble in protest. The captain had invited them to his tablet for dinner. It had been a long day and he wanted two things: dinner and sleep.

"Ah, Hans. I've heard good things about you, my boy," Captain Dew smiled,"my men told me you're a hard worker. Are you sure you don't want to stay onboard and work for me?"

The prince laughed,"I don't think Anna would think that is a good idea. She hasn't felt very well. Captain, forgive my appearance-"

"Nonsense, my boy. No need for formality at my table. You worked hard, you don't ned to dress in a stuffy suit..."

Laughter caused the two men to turn their heads. Amy had her arms linked with a young man, the two carrying on like children.

"I lost track of time, Captain, sorry for the tardiness," she smiled before releasing the small urchin beside her.

"Anna?" Hans was silent for a moment. The small framed urchin drowning in a worker's shirt and britches was his wife! Her hair had been tied back into a single braid.

"Good evening, Captain, Hans..." Her eyes were full of joy and a smile rested on her face. Her cheeks were sunk and her skin pale, but those eyes...a good meal would fatten her up and restore her to good health.

Captain Dew seemed oblivious to her state of clothing,"Anna, dear, let us eat!" Extending his arm, he offered it to her.

.

.

.

Hans had lost interest in the conversarion and was indulging himself in turkey and peas. It had been awhile since he had a good meal. Or maybe he was just famished? When was the last time he actually got to use his hands to work and earn what he worked for? It felt good. He felt alive for the first time in awhile. He didn't need his family's wealth or to rely on his brother.

"Your husband has put in quite the labor today. I even asked him to stay on my crew."

"Stay on a boat?" Anna' fork paused on the way to her mouth.

Silence.

The prince gazed up. All eyes were on him. What were they saying? Turning his head, he looked at Anna questioningly.

"You agreed to work for Captain Dew?"

"Only for the time being. When we dock in London, I will find other work. I explained to him your stomach doesn't agree with the sea life," he smiled reassuringly.

A beautiful smile was returned to him.

.

.

.

Would this be happening every night? Dinner had been good. It had coated her empty stomach like a balm. How many plates had she eaten? She loved these new clothes. A corset would never let her eat this much! As soon as she returned to the cabin, she felt her insides churn once more.

"Oh, please, no," she murmured. Her hands rested on the sides of the desk, her mind now focusing on the swaying of the boat.

"Anna, can I come in?" He opened the door slightly.

"Yes, Hans..."

Her eyes met her husband's. Genuine concern. His ginger hair has fallen lose. A strand dangled in his eye. He looked...almost like a rogue. Anna blushed from her thoughts. He was a handsome man."I was fine with Amy today...and at dinner, I was wonderful. As soon as got into our room, I felt my stomach turning again. I don't unerstand. I thought it passed?"

Grabbing a cloth, Hans went to the sink and drenched it wet. "Your mind was occupied. Your stomach was probably nausea, but you were thinking about other things. You probably came in and relaxed...and because you stopped moving, maybe you remembered the rocking? It will pass in a few more days."

"Can't it stop now?" She murmured. _Please, please don't let me heave again._

He guided her to the bed. He laid her down gently, his hand pressing the cloth to the base of her neck. A smile played across his lips. Hopefully, there would not be another night of sickness, but he didn't mind her frail state at all.

A feeling of need washed over him. Someone needed him...he got to help in a way he had never helped before...this woman was his responsibility and he was learning just how much he wanted to make her happy. But why? It was an odd feeling.

"...it will, sweetheart, in time..." Once again, the princess was resting her head in his lap. Without permission, he had released her curls from the tight braid. Slowly, ran his fingers through her hair. Applied pressure at her temple.

_Should we be doing this? If Elsa saw me this way, oh, she'd be mad! Maybe if I close my eyes, it will pass. He can stop now, I'll be Okay...but I don't want him too. He is warm. _

"Hans...?"

He didn't answer. Wouldn't answer. Softly, he began to hum a familiar song he knew. His rich tenor voice filled the cabin. The rocking of the boat turned from a sickness to a calm. Anna let her eyes drift, her mind go blank.

"I like your singing," she murmured.

A smile crossed his lips.

_...and I like you, wife..._

_._

_._

_._

The next few days passed quickly. Hans would work from sun up until dinner. Whether it was hoisting the sails or mopping the decks, he worked hard. Anna, who seemed to grow very fond of Amy, had began to help the doctor and nurse. She had began to learn many new things about health and she enjoyed it! She felt accomplished! The seasickness had even passed!

Both of the young travelers grew accustomed to sea life. They had worked a routine oit for everything. What seemed like an odd marriage had finally began to feel a little normal. Dinner was had with the captain every night and after, they would walk across the deck.

They would talk openly and slowly, they had become to know each other more. They were no longer strangers, they were friends.

.

.

.

"Is this a good idea?" Anna asked before pulling her hair under her cap. She looked like a boy. A small, scraggly lad with no facial hair.

"Just keep your hat low, no one will know..." Amy smiled before parting her shoulder.

Anna whispered,"I don't understand why I have to pretend to be a Boy? You're a woman and you're getting off the boat...why is there any difference?"

"I am an old woman with wrinkles, you are young and beautiful..." The old turned to the princess,"And your husband knows you're coming along and is okay with it?"

Anna nodded.

"_Anna, you will not get off this ship when it docks. That's final." Hans had smothered the excitement from her eyes._

_Captain Dew announced to the crew they would be making an unexpected unloading of cargo at the next port. Solomon's Fall. The stop would only be a few hours, but he invited all of his crew to be wise and enjoy the land for a bit. Anna had been more than excited to get off of the Boat...until Hans told her no. _

_"...but why? I would love a fresh hot bath! We can purchase some new clothing and those good smelling soaps...! I also need a few...woman things..." she whispered. _

_"I know Solomon's Fall well, my brothers talked about it all the time. There are taverns on every corner and Pirates everywhere. If they see a woman walking on land, who knows what they will do to you."_

_Her innocence showed,"Amy said there would be other women at port!"_

_"Not the right kind of women, Anna. You will not go, it's too dangerous." _

For the first time since they were married, Anna let her mischievousness shine. She would get on the land and buy some new things if it is the last thing she did! As much as she loved the ocean, she missed Land! If she didn't get off the boat, she would Scream!

.

.

.

Things worked out perfectly. Captain Dew had asked Hans to stay and man the boat while the crew relaxed and unloaded the cargo. With his wife's promise to stay on board, he agreed.

People of all shapes and sizes were ar the port. Men with earrings, some with tattoos. Many had a smell that was not very appetizing. Amy turned her eyes to Anna,"Pirates. They're as mean as the devil and if they get an a hold of a pretty young lass..." Her words were unsaid.

Anna just nodded and followed her. Amy had promised to take her to the general store for clothing as soon as they paid a visit to a local tavern to collect some cargo Dew was transporting.

The building looked like a fallen barn. The doors creaked when open and the large sign "tavern." Anna stayed close to Amy.

"Hey, Doc...Mrs...I'm glad you showed up...Sam has a hacking cough...think you can look at him before we do business?" The owner, Known as Clint, asked. Apparently, they did business before Since they were familiar.

"Stay right here..." Amy glared at Anna As she pressed her on a chair. Her eyes were warning her.

Anna nodded. Her eyes scanned the tavern. There were women on the Island! Beautiful women! Hans had said they were the wrong kind of women, but why? They were dressed in bold colors such as red and dark greens. amazing! And their dresses were the latest fashions. The material looked said it were silk! The front, though, made her blush. The necklines plunged very low.

"Looky, looky, fellas...looks like Doc and Amy brought with them a little boy..." A meaty hand grabbed Anna's cap and lifted it. The princess tried to keep it over her head. Her heart raced as she heard his words,"Well...looks like this little boy is a lady...and a looker..."

"Please, just give me my hat."

The man smirked at her. His head was bald, a tattoo of an arrow on his neck. His eyes were a dark brown, but his voice was filled with some thing Anna didn't understand,"Look at that red hair...been a long time since I've seen me a red haired lass..."

Before she knew it, the entire tavern was looking at the young woman. The fashionable ladies also had gathered. One with blonde hair and an ample bosom approached the center of attention,"I don't see anything wonderful about it. She looks like a peasant."

"I'm George...Where are you from, Angel?" The man licked his lips and traced a finger on Anna's cheek. "You don' speak like a peasant...that's for sure..."

Where was her voice? Where was Amy?! "I...uh...I am not a peasant, I..." Words couldn't come out. Her body tensed at his touch.

"...she is a child, George...I'm a woman..."

Anna was now the center of attention. She should've listened to Hans! Why were these people staring at her like fresh meat?! "...this one looks fresh as pie...why don't we go for a walk, Red?"

It wasn't a question. Some whistles and hoots could be heard as George lifted Anna from the chair. Her feet fell from behest Her, her voice lost. Fear caused her t freeze! Where were they going?! "A-AMY TOLD ME TO SIT-"

"This won't take long, sweetheart..." George clicked the door shuts to a small room off the tavern. His eyes studied her up and down. A smirk played on his lips as he began to unbuckle his pants.

"...let me go..." She whispered. Anna cowered against the furthest wall. Her ar,s were crossed over her chest, her voice as small as a mouse. "I will scream...!"

George walked towards her, pulled a knife from his pocket, and pressed it gently against her neck,"You do that, Red, and It will be your last breath..."

Tears raced down her cheek as large hands pawed at her shirt.

.

.

.

"Anna?" Hans wiped the sweat of his forehead. Unloading cargo wasn't an easy job. Thankfully he was done. No, just to put his mind at ease. A gnawing feeling told him to check on her. Surely, she wouldn't go...would she?

"Anna..." The bed was empty. She wasn't naping. Hans felt his blood race as he ran towards the closet. Grasping his sword, he ran towards the dock. Where was Amy? Something about a business deal with a tavern.

It took a few fails, but Hans finally entered the right one. Words such as "red" and "fresh" caught his attention from the local people. He scanned the crowd. His eyes rested on a blonde woman. As if she sensed his attention, she approached him,"Are you looking for a good time, sailor?"

He shook his head,"I'm looking for a boy...a red head...a lad? Scrawny little hint..."

"Ah, Red. She is with George. I can give you a better time sweetheart, I'm experienced..." She smirked. A finger traced down his neck to the top button of his shirt.

Hans shoved her hands away,"Where is George?"

"Touchy, touchy...give him five minutes with her and he'll be done. Trust me..." She flicked imaginary dust from her immaculate dress,"...but these men are already lined up..." Her finger pointed towards a line of men standing outside Of a door.

.

.

.

Did she hear right?! Hans?!

Anna tried to push away George, but the blade was pressed more firmly to her throat. It has taken only a matter of minutes for him to rip open her shirt and expose her dignity. Tears meant nothing to him. Pleas meant nothing. He had slipped his hand to her pant's belt, a smirk on his face.

The door jerked open. Adrenaline causes his blood to roar in his ears as he saw just how exposed Anna was...and those tears. Every foul word he knew escaped out of Han's mouth. Immediately, he pressed the tip of his sword into the man's back,"I would appreciate it if you unhand my wife, George..."

The blade from Anna's neck lowered. She refused to look him in the eye, refused to move. Embarrassment. This was why he wanted her to stay on the boat.

"Put your sword away," George reaffirmed,"I didn't know she was a missus...thought she was new meat from the brothel..." His hands raised innocently and without a single look of regret in his eyes.

Hans turned the sword on the oxen's neck,"I should slice your neck and watch you bleed..."

George shook his head,"Calm down, I didn't get anywhere...it's a sad thing, sailor, if she comes to another looking for pleasure..."

Anna grasped he front of her shirt and wrapped it around her frame. Without looking at Hans she jumped to his side as he had the sword to George's neck.

"Nice to meet you," He smirked.

.

.

.

It has taken ten minutes to get Anna back on board and in their room. Amy, through tears, apologized to the prince. No explanation could calm down the raging prince. Hans had deposited his wife on their bed, told her to get cleaned up, and slammed the door shut.

"...you're mad..." Anna whispered when he returned with a bowl of soup and some bread on A tray. A fresh nightgown had been provided for her, along with some other dresses, from Captain Dew. Hans had given him money to purchase some things for his wife since he was to watch the boat.

The tray slammed on the table,"Bloody hell, I'm mad, Anna!"

"I'm sorry, Hans, I should've listened-"

He turned to her. Normally a refined prince, but now he was an angry spouse,"I gave you a simple task..to stay on board! I told you it was dangerous...if I had not have shown up when I did...do you know what would've happened?! If you don't listen to me now, what is this marriage going to be like?! I can't protect you if you don't listen, Anna! This is Not a funny game!"

"I said I'm sorry, Hans! What more can I do to show you I'm sorry! I sat on the chair like Amy asked! I didn't know now you were going to buy me nice things! He grabbed me and held a knife to my throat! I tried to scream, but I couldn't! And..and he touched me...and kissed me...and it was the most vile thing in the world...!"

Tears. He turned to her then. Somehow, those tears extinguished the fuel to the fire. Compassion enveloped him. She really didn't understand, did she? His princess was as pure as a dove. Surely, this day was difficult for her also...and to humble herself? "Men are not always gentlemen, Anna. I am sorry for raising my voice, I was just very concerned. You scared me. He could've done so much more than what he did-"

"But he didn't because you came. Thank you, Hans, for being there today. I will listen to you next time, I promise..."

Maybe it was what they both needed to endure. A trial to suffer together to learn more about each other. To learn just how much of a team they were to face the dangers of the world.

Did she just thank him? He could see the tears once more trickling down her cheeks. Without another moment, Hans walked to her and enveloped her in his arms. "I will always try to protect you, Anna."

Her head tilted back slightly and looked into his face. He looked weary. He looked burdened. Whatever he said from now on, she would listen. They were a team. A red hue colored her face as she found herself lifting herself on her toes.

Their lips were close. Her need Overwhelmed her...for what...reassurance? Why was it that his kisses seemed to calm her? "Hans...will you kiss me?..."

Hadn't she had enough kisses for the day? Didn't she feel violated already? Just th fact he was holding her was a surprise. "Anna, it's been a long day.."

"Please, Hans, everything is peaceful when I'm with you. It helps me forget...I want to forget..." A plea.

Lightly, he traced his finger across her bottom lip. As if a butterfly was touching her lips, he kissed her. Soft. Calm.

Anna pulled away. Her breath grew heavy,"No, Hans...kiss me..."

The prince pressed his lips to hers again. Within seconds, he let his heart leak into the kiss. He applied pressure and kissed her with a longing neither of them knew. Anna felt her knees tremble. Hans held her up firmly, taking his time assaulting her. It was sweet, it was wonderful.

Both were breathless. He lifted his eyes to look into hers,"...good night, Anna..."

"W-where are you going?" She whispered through a fog. Why had he stopped? Oh, she wanted more.

"I need to cool off," he whispered before kissing her forehead...his body needed to cool off.

...Anna watched him walk away and was very confused.

How can one man's kiss and touch revolt her...but another sent her mind in a whirl?

.

.

.


End file.
